


Forced Arrangement

by Lisalicious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Extremely Inappropriate Use of the Force, Force Blow Jobs, Force Hand Jobs, Humiliation and Degradation, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, force fingering, force fucking, read the notes, the robe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Hux has ideas about how to get his new co-commander to fall in line as the rest of his subordinates have, but Kylo Ren doesn't play by Hux's rules....Hux bent ever so slightly as he reached down to get beneath the robe with his hands. Then he ran them up the sides of his legs to his hips, taking the sides of his robe along with them, but leaving it down in front to keep him covered. He slipped his thumbs into the waist bands of his lounge pants and underwear and slid them down low enough that they gracefully fell the rest of the way off. (It made Hux almost cringe just to leave them there on the floor, but he was on a mission to seduce the man in front of him until he was a begging wreck.)





	Forced Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> My thing tends to be fluff and angst, so this fic is WAY outside of my M.O. The idea dawned on me.
> 
> We know -  
> 1- Hux hates to keep Lord Ren waiting.  
> 2- Hux has a black pleated robe  
> 3- Hux now HATES Kylo Ren
> 
> This is my take on how it happened.
> 
> Also, while I don't exactly consider this fic to be Rape/Non-con, I understand that there are those who definitely will. That is why I am using the archive warning for it, and if that sort of thing bothers you, please read at your own risk or don't read at all.

Hux heaved an impatient sigh, as if to tell the bumbling Lieutenant that he was clearly wasting the General’s time. It was after his normal working hours, but his subordinate officer insisted that the report could not wait until the General’s next shift started. And if the man didn’t finish with his nervous mumbling Hux would be late for his meeting with his out of control Co-Commander, Kylo Ren.

“Are you quite finished, Lieutenant?” Hux hissed as the officer paused in his explanation. “Have you even notified your Officer in charge?”

“I… No, sir,” his subordinate squeaked.

“Why? Do you feel he is so incompetent in his abilities that you had to come to me instead?”

Hux secretly hoped so. That would be a great piece of information to hold over the jumped-up officer’s head. Let it slip in the Officer’s lounge how none of the lower officers had any faith in his skills as a commanding officer.

“I…I thought it would be best to notify you of the issue immediately.”

“So you do feel he is too incompetent.”

“No, sir, it’s just that-“

“If you do not feel he is too incompetent then please go inform him of whatever you are blubbering about, and let him take care of it. You are making me late for a strategic meeting with Lord Ren.”

“I…” The Lieutenant looked like he wanted to question Hux’s attire; he even thought he saw a hint of desire in the man’s eyes as he looked his superior up and down. But, seeing the General’s expression, he thought better of questioning it. “Yes, sir, I will report to Colonel Caplan at once.”

With a click of his heels and a slight bow the subordinate officer left.

Hux rolled his eyes and allowed the access door of his quarters to hiss closed. He turned and checked the chronometer on his closest datapad. He only had 10 minutes left before he had to be at Lord Ren’s quarters, and he was still in his fine silk robe.

“I suppose I shall just have to slip into to my lounge pants if I want to make it on time,” he said grinning to himself. “Whatever will Lord Ren think of my appearance?”

Hux walked through his main living space, through his bedroom, and into his private bathroom. He took out the bottle of his highest priced cologne, all of them not strictly First Order regulation, but Hux knew this occasion called for special measures. He dabbed the scent in spots he thought Ren would find the most enticing. He also leaned in close to the mirror and opened his robe to inspect the skin of his face and chest that he had removed a few days earlier, ensuring that any irritation to his skin had disappeared.

Hux knew he had to look his absolute best and most desirable for him to succeed with that night’s mission: To tame the wild and uncontrollable beast that was known as Kylo Ren.

The General had been shocked when he received the transmission telling him he would be accommodating a new Co-commander. A Force Sensitive one at that. Hux knew nothing of the Force, but thought it would be no matter. The newcomer would show up, realize just who the authority on the Finalizer belonged to, and fall in line like every other upstart who dared come and try to relieve the General of any increment of his power. If Hux needed to use more persuasive methods to convince this Knight of Ren that they should obey him, so be it.

Of course, Hux never expected what did show up. A man, at least he assumed it was a man by the deepness of the voice that came through the vocoder in his mask. He stalked down the main hatch ramp of the one of a kind Upsilon Shuttle that made the General burn with jealousy. (He had to remind himself that he was the commanding officer of the First Order flag ship.) And he was huge, massive; though only a scant few inches taller than him, Hux almost felt intimidated by his size alone. But then he remembered how tall, broad and powerful Captain Phasma was, so it wasn’t impossible for this Kylo Ren to be a female.  He greeted him as Lord Ren, and the man covered from head to toe in black stopped, cocked his head to the side regarding him for a moment before moving on without uttering a word in response.

It was a full week before Kylo Ren spoke in Hux’s presence.

During a strategic meeting that was led by the General, Lord Ren started commenting and disagreeing with every point that he made. Everyone watched in horror as it happened again and again and again. 45 minutes later Hux dismissed the meeting, but requested that Lord Ren stay behind so he would be able to lay down the ground rules for strategic meetings. When the room was cleared he walked over to the Force user and stood over him, asserting his dominance in the situation. He hadn’t entirely expected for Ren to stand up and stare him down in return.

Damn his height, and width, and that ridiculous mask which he covered his face with.

“Lord Ren, explain your behavior during the meeting!” Hux demanded.

“Just what would you like me to explain, General?” Ren posed in response.

“You contradicted me.”

“I only contradicted you when I disagreed with your opinion.”

“You contradicted me on every damn point I made.”

Hux was livid.

“I had been told that General Armitage Hux had the greatest strategic mind in the First Order. Imagine how much it disappointed me to learn it was a lie.”

“I _AM_ THE GREATEST STRATEGIC MIND IN THE GALAXY YOU INSOLENT UPSTART!” It almost unnerved Hux that Lord Ren didn’t even flinch at being screamed at so suddenly. He took a steadying breath, and continued on with his voice in a poisonous hiss. “If you even paid attention to a word I said during this meeting you would know that. Next time _you will_ pay attention, _you will_ remain silent, and if you do not agree with something I have said _you will_ wait until the appropriate times to bring up your disagreement and present a proper solution to the situation.”

Ren huffed something that might have been a laugh, and then responded, “You think so, General?”

Then he proceeded to walk around the irate and shaking General and out of the conference room.

Hux continued to try to force Lord Ren to fall in line with his military prowess and his superior intelligence and by showcasing the fact that all other personnel on the ship quaked in fear by his foul mood. Lord Ren never took the bait. Lord Ren openly mocked him in front of the lesser officers. Hux threatened Reconditioning if he ever caught wind of anyone mentioning it ever.

Then the tantrums started. Apparently Lord Ren didn’t handle receiving bad news very well, and precious equipment was destroyed at the hands of some petulant, angry man child of some species or other. (Hux still wasn’t sure if he was human or not.)

Hux tried his normal methods to rein in the Knight of Ren that had been forced upon him, but everything was met with either petulance or amusement before Ren stalked off. And of course Hux was left in his wake, fuming.

Since his usual methods didn’t work on Ren, and he would die before he went to complain to Snoke about the burden he’d been given as a Co-Commander, Hux turned to his more unscrupulous methods. He knew he would never get away with an elaborate plan that would result in the Knight’s death, but he definitely dreamed about it. He also knew there would be no way for him to dig up anything that he could possibly use to blackmail him; he would have to go to Snoke for details and then would have to explain why he wanted to know or have Snoke take the reason from him.

That meant he would have to seduce Kylo Ren and use sex or the denial there of to control the man. It shouldn’t be too difficult to accomplish, and Hux had learned ways to make anyone beg for him to return to their bed. And once he had them begging they would do anything he required of them to remain in his favor. As he seriously doubted that Lord Ren had any experience with anything, male or female, the General was certain the whole ordeal would be a piece of cake.

(Hux just hoped he wouldn’t be disgusted by what he would find under the black layers that covered his Co-commander, not that it would stop him. It never had before.)

Hux took one more look in the mirror before walking out to his bedroom where the aforementioned lounge pants were waiting for him, freshly pressed with a crease down the front of both legs. He slowly pulled them on, one leg at a time, and then slipped his feet into a pair of sleek bedroom slippers. He walked to his closet and peered into the full length mirror, straightened the robe, and admired the vision he would make for Lord Ren. The silk-satin material felt luxurious, and looked exquisite on his frame, the lines and pleats accentuating every curve and angle just so. He looked long and lean and irresistible.

Hux considered grabbing a bottle of good Corellian Brandy on his way to the door, but he wasn’t sure exactly what the Knight of Ren preferred to drink or if he consumed alcohol at all. He ended up deciding against it, with the assumption that he would drink whatever Lord Ren had available, even if it was only water.

He ordered the lights to turn down and he briskly walked out the door. He didn’t worry about anyone seeing him in his current state of undress as he purposely made sure no troops would be patrolling the area between his quarters and Ren’s during their ‘strategic meeting.’

When Ren allowed him to enter Hux was moderately surprised that the Knight was still fully dressed in his formal Knight of Ren attire, including the ever present mask. He had been certain the Knight would have been dressed down at least partially. At least he was pleased to see that Ren looked him up and down before stepping aside for him to pass, and he swung his hips enticingly as he walked in front of the knight to the main living space.

Hux settled himself on one end of Lord Ren’s First Order regulation couch, legs crossed, arms spread to be inviting, and robe falling deliciously open to reveal his collar bones and chest. Ren eyed him as he strode past. He stopped, looking down at the General with his head cocked to the side as if he were considering. Hux smiled at the thought of the Master of the Knights of Ren considering taking what was being offered without knowing just what he was accepting.

“I’m surprised to see you so dressed down when you expressly told me that this was to be a Strategic Meeting, General,” Ren rumbled through his helmet.

“Ah, but it is a Strategic Meeting, Lord Ren,” he crooned in reply.

He let his comment hang in the air for it to sink in, and to allow the Knight to question his attire further. But when Lord Ren remained silent Hux continued his explanation.

“I’ve come because I believe you and I can come to an arrangement of sorts. You see, I am the Military Commander of this vessel, yet since you’ve arrived here you have demeaned me and undermined me every step of the way. You have a volatile temper and have caused an unbelievably large amount of damage in a short amount of time. I believe if we were to, ah…” Hux uncrossed his legs and spread them slightly, and he leaned back into the corner of the couch, “work together to relieve this tension between us, perhaps we could run the Finalizer more smoothly.”

Ren turned away and walked to a stand that held what looked like a pile of fine dust or soil. Hux felt excitement rise when the Knight lifted his hand to activate the release of his mask, but he was appalled when he slammed the mask down into what he now realized were ashes as they floated up into the air of the room.

“You believe that, do you?”

At hearing the deep, smooth, unfiltered voice of his companion, Hux’s eyes snapped up to Ren’s head which was now uncovered for the first time in his presence. And the General’s mouth began to water. There was thick black hair that fell in waves around his head, much longer then regulation length, but oh so perfect for holding on to while fucking. He turned and pierced him with an incredulous and suspicious gaze from golden brown eyes. His face was odd, yet breathtakingly beautiful with too large nose and ears, plush full lips, and far too expressive eyes.

Hux couldn’t wait to see them with the pupils dilated with lust and want, and that mouth begging for the release that Hux is reluctant to give him unless he falls obediently in line.

Then he removed his quilted outer tunic, letting it fall gracelessly across the uncomfortable looking chair at the standard issue desk. His arms remained covered in their protective sleeves and the rest of his torso was completely bare. The man was all pale, glorious, rock hard muscles, broad chest and shoulders that tapered slightly to his chiseled abdominals.

Hux wanted to lick every inch of him and he hadn’t even seen what he looked like below the waist… he could only imagine.

Ren sauntered over to the armchair situated directly across from Hux and sat down. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the General for a second. Hux felt himself heat up and his cock began to fill in anticipation of what was about to happen between them.

“Tell me, General,” Ren posed as he leaned back. “What makes you think that I would want to, I’ll use your words, ‘come to an arrangement?’ Are you so sure of yourself that you would have the abilities to seduce me, despite what my preferences may be? Did it ever occur to you that I may not be allowed to enjoy sins of the flesh?”

“If you were so against it, why would you remove your mask and bare yourself to me like this?”

When Ren didn’t answer him, Hux took it as an invitation to make his move. He stood, leaving the robe open and draped around his shoulders but still cinched at his waist. He wondered which course of action would get the Knight’s interest piqued more: removing the robe to show off his pale skin and lean muscles of his upper body, or removing the lounge pants and teasing Ren with what was behind the curtain?

Tease it was.

Hux bent ever so slightly as he reached down to get beneath the robe with his hands. Then he ran them up the sides of his legs to his hips, taking the sides of his robe along with them, but leaving it down in front to keep him covered. He slipped his thumbs into the waist bands of his lounge pants and underwear and slid them down low enough that they gracefully fell the rest of the way off. (It made Hux almost cringe just to leave them there on the floor, but he was on a mission to seduce the man in front of him until he was a begging wreck.)

Then the image of Ren, trembling on his knees in front of him, wrists bound behind him and cock hard and leaking between his legs, begging to be touched, begging for release, begging to be able to come, popped into his head. The very thought of someone as powerful as the man in front of him being completely in his control made his cock twitch visibly behind the curtain of his robe.  

He stepped out of the pool of his pants, briefs, and slippers and started to slink towards Ren, but before he made it half the distance between them he was frozen in place. Ren hadn’t even lifted a finger, but he found himself immobile in a Force hold.

“HOW DARE YOU! LET ME LOOSE AT ONCE, REN!!” Hux screamed, at least he was able to do that.

“I don’t think so, General,” Ren sounded vaguely amused. He rose from his chair and started to circle Hux like a predator. “You see, I’m curious, Hux. How are you going to get me on my knees and begging for you to let me come when you can’t move?”

“How…how did you?” He was incensed that the Knight suddenly knew his purpose for the evening.

“You don’t think very quietly, General,” Kylo was behind him and pressed his furnace of a body up against him. As he breathed on his neck he reached down to drag his fingertips up Hux’s bare legs and pulled the robe along with it. “I could hear every filthy thought you had, and I could feel how turned on you were by the thought of controlling me.”

The words were whispered wetly in Hux’s ear as Ren’s fingertips ghosted over his cock and his erection became fully hard. Hux would have shivered if he had any control over his movements. As it was, he moaned louder than he’d ever heard himself moan before and he felt himself flushing all over his body.

“I can feel how turned on you are right now,” he murmured lowly, and Hux thought that his deep, husky voice was the biggest turn on of all. Ren chuckled. “I can feel how much you enjoy this lack of control. Perhaps I should see how long it takes for you to come from only my voice, or perhaps I should keep up these light touches and see how long you last? What do you think, General?”

Hux’s chest heaved a bit as he panted. He shouldn’t be this turned on, yet he couldn’t deny that he was hard and starting stain his robe with precum.

“T-touch me, Ren,” he gasped the words were coming out of his mouth as if he had no control over them. “Take me in hand and make me scream your name.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he purred the words.

“ _Fuck,_ _YES, PLEASE!!”_ Part of his mind was screaming that he shouldn’t let go of his control, especially to Kylo Fucking Ren. The rest of his mind had rushed with all his blood down to his leaking cock.

“No.”

Before Hux could process the answer Ren had withdrawn his hands from his robe and the warm pressure of the body pressed behind him left.

“What?” he gasped and felt the loss down to his core.

Ren didn’t answer, and Hux still couldn’t move an inch. He could hear a light rustle behind him, but had no idea what the Knight might be doing.

“Ren?”

He heard the swish of the garbage chute, and wondered momentarily what Ren might have disposed of.

Then he moved into Hux’s field of vision with an evil smile on his face.

Without warning Hux felt something slowly push into him.

“REN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I’m doing what you intended to do to me, General,” he answered easily as whatever had breached his ass slowly began to pump in and out of him. “I’m going to bring you to the edge, but not let you tip over until you’re begging for it, willing to swear your obedience to me.”

“Y-you wouldn't d-dare!”

Once again Ren didn’t answer. Instead Hux felt the feather-light touches of his fingertips brushing over his throbbing cock, but he knew the Knight wasn’t touching him because he stood more than his abnormally long arm’s length away. He groaned before he could stop himself because the caresses were too light.

“You really are eager. Perhaps I will speed things along for you.”

Kylo now had a vaguely interested look on his face, as if he wondered just how easy it would be to get Hux to start begging.

“I-I won’t b-beg!” Hux panted as he felt another intrusion to his ass like a second finger added to prepare him for a cock or a toy, and there was a firm grip on his dick that started to pump him with even strokes.

 _The Force,_ he thought, _he’s doing this to me using the Force…_

And that alone was a heady thought… and terrifying. What else could Ren do with his Force powers? He’d been able to pluck Hux’s thoughts from the very air. (He would have to do something to protect himself against that in the future.) He could probably kill him, take over his mind, or any number of things the General was not prepared to fight or deal with.

He really was powerless against Lord Ren.

He couldn’t bite back the moan that ripped from his mouth when the Force fingers started to brush against his prostate. He wanted to push back on the hand that wasn’t there and thrust up into the fist that wasn’t stroking him closer and closer to an orgasm.

He felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to tip over the edge…

…but it didn’t happen. Hux made an undignified noise as he felt the Force fingers rubbing against his prostate, but he did not come. The touches on his dick turned back to feather light, and he felt a shiver go up his spine, even if he couldn’t physically shudder.

Hux felt his body slowly calm back from the edge, but his arousal had by no means abated. Then Ren added a third Force finger to the others slowly stretching his hole. Hux wanted to spread his legs wider to give whatever was slowly fucking him better access, but he also wanted to slam his legs shut and demand the Force user to stop whatever he was doing and let him move.

He opened his mouth to make his demand when a third phantom hand flicked one of his nipples and the words turned into a cry of pleasure.

“Re-REN!! I… I… OH, FUCK!” Hux panted as both nipples were worked over and the stroking on his cock began again.

“What’s the matter, _General?_ You seem to be having trouble speaking,” outside of the use of Hux’s title Kylo sounded mostly bored.

“FUCK YOU!”

“I think not, but you enjoy yourself.”

He nearly came again, but something Ren was doing to him kept him from tipping over the edge. He stayed there on the precipice for longer that time before he felt himself backing away again.

He was only starting to feel a slight ache in his balls, the need to empty, but it gave him the first inkling of panic. Up until that point he had been determined not to let Ren win, still holding on to the last thread of control: that he would come when he damn well pleased.

The Force fingers removed themselves from his now loose hole and Hux sighed in relief at the lack of stimulation. His reprieve only lasted for a few seconds before he felt the blunt head of what felt like a cock, but he knew was nothing but the Force, breach him. And, oh, it felt like ecstasy being split in half on it. If that weren’t enough there was the feeling of a mouth, warm and wet, on his dick. His eyes rolled back in his head as they started to move in unison, fucking into him and sucking him down.

It was mere seconds before he felt himself approach an orgasm for the third time, but he still wasn’t allowed to come.

Hux wasn’t sure how long Ren kept up the different Force sensations, and he kept switching the sensations up so Hux was never sure where he would hit next and how. He lost count of the number of times he was pushed to the edge but kept from tipping over. He knew that the only reason he was still upright was the Force hold the Knight had him in, otherwise he would have already been a writhing puddle on the floor. And every time he was pulled to the edge he was kept near climax longer and longer, hoping and praying for the release that would never come.

Ren seemed to have become bored of watching Hux because he began to move around his quarters as if having a writhing, nearly naked male, stuck mid coitus, in the main portion of his quarters was a completely normal part of his home life. His Force ministrations never once let up.

Hux’s vision was blurred from tears he didn’t know were falling down his face and the unrelenting stimulation moving around different parts of his body, but he could see the dark mass that was Ren as it materialized in front of him. He had been out of the room for too long, and Hux was once again hanging on the endless edge before an orgasm that wouldn’t come. He knew it had been minutes, five or ten or fifteen, he wasn’t sure… but he needed it, he couldn’t think of anything but climaxing, he needed the release that would never come. HE WAS DESPERATE.

“R-R-R-Ren… please…” he mumbled as a phantom toy stayed pressed against his prostate vibrating. “I… fuck, please I need…”

“Still having troubles forming a sentence I see,” Ren said with a hint of amusement to his voice.

He felt a tongue lick up the underside of his dick before he was swallowed down again by the Force.

“I… I can’t t-t-take it! I need…”

“What do you need?”

“FUCK! I NEED TO COME!!”

“Do I actually hear you begging?”

“SHIT!! YES!! PLEASE!!!”

“So, you’re ready to forsake The First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke, and swear your sole obedience to me?”

Hux whimpered as the toy pressed harder and he felt the mouth swallowing around him with the tongue teasing at his head and slit. He couldn’t stop himself.

“YES! FUCK!! REN!! PLEASE!!! ANYTHING!!! PLEASEJUSTLETMECOME!!!”

Ren moved in really close, and Hux could feel the heat of him again. He lifted a hand towards the side of Hux’s head, and the General wondered vaguely if the Knight meant to take control of him while his defenses were so low. He found himself so desperate to come that he almost didn’t care. He wanted to press again him and be stroked to completion, be fingered open and used. As long as the man would let him come he would belong to him.

Then he tried to focus on Ren’s face and the look of rage he found there barely registered.

“I DON’T FUCKING WANT IT!” the Knight hissed.

Without warning Hux was free from the Force hold and he collapsed at Ren’s feet. Whatever Force stimulation he had been subject to for however many hours were gone. The only thing he really felt was the brush of his silken robe as he fell and it settled around his cock; but his hips moved against it of their own accord and with how sensitive his dick was he came screaming as his load pulsed painfully from him before everything whited out.

He didn’t know how long it took for him to come back to himself, but Lord Ren was still standing over him when his vision cleared.

“I think it would interest Supreme Leader Snoke to know how easily the General of the First Order is willing to give up everything for an orgasm. Is he aware that you’re a slut who will spread his legs for anyone if it will get you a promotion? Does he know how weak you truly are?”

“REN?”

“You’re disgusting! I’ve seen how many people you’ve done this to, how many people you made beg, just so you would be able to hold it over their heads. And you think I’m here, made Commander on no merit, for you to walk all over… Get out!”

“How dare you! You think you can threaten me like that!? Snoke knows that I am a loyal servant to the First Order, and I am the most brilliant strategist in the galaxy.”

“YOU ARE WEAK! You gave yourself up for pleasure, _General!_ I heard your thoughts; I know you were willing to give yourself to me for the ability to come.”

“I merely thought that so you would think you had won!”

"Like hell you did, you were barely able to speak words enough to beg. Now look at you! You can’t even stand right now, can you? And you thought I would lower myself to that, and allow myself to be compromised like you? GET OUT OF MY SITE!”

“Ren, I must be allowed to clean myself up, and I will be gone!”

“NO! YOU WILL LEAVE MY QUARTERS AT ONCE!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Look at the state of me!”

“What? Are you afraid that your Stormtroopers and Subordinate Officers will see you for the whore you are? Let’s see what everyone says about their lauded general when they find you fucked out and crawling back to your quarters with cum stains covering your robe.”

With those parting words Lord Ren grabbed his arm, drug Hux out of his quarters, and locked him out in the hall.

He crawled back to the door and slammed on it.

“REN, I DEMAND YOU RETURN MY PANTS, UNDERWEAR, AND SLIPPERS!”

As he screamed the words he knew the items had been tossed into the garbage chute.

Ren had planned to throw him out the whole time, embarrassed and disgraced.

That’s when he realized the two troopers were standing, frozen, feet away from him. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and did his best to ignore the cum that dripped from his robe as he stood as straight as was currently possible for him.

“You will escort me to my quarters, making sure I do not stumble or fall on our way. Then you report directly for Reconditioning. You will be expected, and you will be executed if you do not show up.  Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

“Yes, sir!”

Good! Hux had that humiliation taken care of as long as they didn’t run into anyone else.

But he knew if the fucking Force User ever ran his mouth to anyone, he would be ruined.


End file.
